1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding staircase, and more particularly, to a simple folding staircase which can be installed on vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a staircase provided in a building is made of steel, cement or wood, and steps provided on a transportation vehicle such as an airplane or an automobile are made of a light metal.
A staircase installed on a vehicle can be used not only by passengers to ascend or descend but it can also be used for baggage loading and unloading. The conventional staircase does not fold-up, so that it is installed on the vehicles as needed, and, after it is used, it must be disassembled again. Also, since disassembled staircase is significantly bulky, the loading space for other freight is reduced when the staircase is carried in the vehicle.